


Апокалипсис наступит сегодня

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: И наступил он... полный песец.





	Апокалипсис наступит сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл  
> На конкурс "Песец на ДСВ", внеконкурс

_Хогвартс_

Бал в честь дня святого Валентина был в самом разгаре: школьники веселились, танцевали, обнимались и тискались в укромных уголках замка — словом, делали всё, что так любят делать подростки в пылу алкогольного опьянения.

Альбус Дамблдор с умилённой улыбкой наблюдал за всем этим, запивая излюбленные лимонные дольки водой с сахарным сиропом.

"Дети растут, меняются, но всегда так искренне радуются праздникам, и война им в этом не помеха", — думал он, наблюдая, как Северус Снейп украдкой строит глазки Драко Малфою. Тот отвечал взаимностью и потихоньку сталкивал Панси Паркинсон со своих колен.

— Может, потанцуем? — раздался робкий голос. Альбус повернулся и увидел покрасневшую Минерву.

— С удовольствием, — ответил он, вставая и беря её под руку.

Приглашённая группа как раз заиграла красивый вальс, и они медленно закружились под музыку. Рядом неуверенно танцевали Джинни с Луной — младшая Уизли краснела и оглядывалась по сторонам, а её партнёрша смотрела только на её лицо. Альбус ободряюще улыбнулся Джинни и чуть кивнул на Луну. Когда он снова их увидел, девушки уже смотрели друг другу в глаза.

"Вот и славно", — подумал он, увлекая Минерву за собой.

Мимо них проскользнули Северус и Драко, держащиеся за руки.

"Точно направляются в сад, — решил Альбус. — Эх, молодость, молодость!.. Нужно бы и мне пригласить Минерву на вечерний чай как-нибудь".

Группка хаффлпаффцев в углу играли в бутылочку, и краснеющая Ханна Эббот только что поцеловала Сьюзен Боунс.

Слизеринцы жались в другом углу, маленькими волчатами глядя на происходящее. Внезапно от группы гриффиндорцев отделилась Лаванда Браун и уверенным шагом подошла к ним, пара слов — и она уже выводит упирающегося Блейза Забини на танц-площадку.

"Милая пара", — решил Альбус.

За преподавательским столом оставался лишь Хагрид, который, урча, поглощал огромный бифштекс, щедро посыпанный розовыми сердечками.

"Хагрид никогда не отличался особой разборчивостью", — отметил Альбус, глядя, как тот поглощает мясо вместе с конфетти, так и не стряхнув их.

Группа доиграла последнюю щемящую ноту и принялась за другую песню — ритмичную и подвижную. Альбус остановился и чуть поклонился Минерве, предложив ей руку, которую та приняла с чуть смущённой улыбкой.

— Минерва...

— Да, Альбус... — Она посмотрела на него чуть фосфоресцирующими глазами — всё-таки анимагическая форма давала о себе знать.

— Минерва, я... я давно хотел тебе сказать, — он чуть запинался от волнения и краснел, как школьник на первом свидании.

— Да?.. — Её глаза были полны надежды.

— Минерва, я... тебя...

— НАПАДЕНИЕ! ОН ПЕРЕШЁЛ В НАСТУПЛЕНИЕ! — усиленный Сонорусом голос Аластора Грюма услышали все.

Изрядно потрёпанный Грюм стоял у главного входа — мантия его была иссечена, лицо испещрено множеством порезов, а с правой руки капала кровь.

— Альбус! — хрипло позвал он. — Волдеморт перешёл в наступление!

Все застыли, и в Большом Зале наступила абсолютная тишина.

— Где он? — резко спросил Дамблдор, в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом с Грюмом, чтобы в последний момент подхватить его.

— Новое оружие Волдеморта... в Динском лесу. Гигантский лис... — совсем неразборчиво прошептал Грюм, харкая кровью. Дамблдор почувствовал, как по рукам течёт кровь.

— Аластор, тебе нельзя разговаривать, нужно отвести тебя в больничное крыло...

— Поздно, — ответил тот. — Слишком поздно. Спасай учеников...

Это были последние слова Аластора Грюма.

***

_Резиденция Тёмного Лорда, она же особняк Малфоев_

Упивающиеся Смертью тоже праздновали день святого Валентина, но уже на свой лад. Огромную залу украшали чёрные сердечки, которые Беллатриса собственноручно вырезала предыдущие сутки, отчего Волдеморт находился в очень дурном расположении духа — ещё бы, любовница проигнорировала его ночью.

По углам залы стояли каменные ангелы, которых братья Лестрейнджи притащили из сада, попутно раздавив ими пару павлинов — вот Люциус разозлится...

Играл камерный оркестр из домовых эльфов, наполняя залу заунывной музыкой. Зажжённые благовония удушливо укутывали присутствующих едким дымом, а неровный свет, который давали свечи, заставлял спотыкаться и путаться в подолах мантий и платьев.

Лорд Волдеморт восседал на возвышении, удовлетворительно оглядывая залу — Беллатриса постаралась на славу. Сейчас же она кружилась в танце со здоровяком Макнейром — чинно и благородно.

Люциус с абсолютно прямой спиной — словно палку проглотил — неторопливо вёл беседу с Яксли. Рядом с ними то ли обжимались, то ли танцевали супруги Кэрроу — препротивное же зрелище!

— Мой Лорд! — К ногам Волдеморта припал Питер Петтигрю, отвлекая того от созерцания своих подчинённых. — Мой Лорд...

— Ну чего тебе? — недовольно спросил тот, брезгливо отпихивая ногой руки Петтигрю от своей шёлковой мантии.

— Д-дамблдор п-перешёл в-в н-наст-тупление, м-мой Лорд, — заикаясь, произнёс Петтигрю и попытался поймать губами ускользающую мантию.

Волдеморт ловко выдернул мантию в миллиметре от слюнявых губ.

— Подробности есть? — сурово спросил он.

— Д-да, м-мой Лорд. Эт-то огромный л-лис, он с-сейчас в Д-динском л-лесу.

***

_Динский лес_

— Полный песец, — только и успел сказать Рон, прежде чем огромная лапа оставила от него лишь кровавые ошмётки.


End file.
